Talk:Merfyn
Development Notes Merfyn was 6 when he was rescued by Gruffydd and was rather traumatised by the events which slew his parents and the rest of the villagers. He is naturally a rather gung ho young lad, but has aquired some odd hang-ups. * Virtue - Improved Characteristics - Despite his oddness, Merfyn has a lot of raw potential. * Flaw - Transvestite. When he was hidden in the cellar by his parents on the night of their death, he was bundled up in one of his mother's dresses. He beleived that it was this which saved him - rather illogically, but that's mentalism for you - Since then he has insisted on dressing like a girl, which now seems natural to him, even though the traumatic events have begun to fade. * Characteristics - With the extra characteristics, there is a bit more to play with here. It amuses me to give him a big presence and make him a really pretty girl. I think the other characteristics will be slightly better than average as well, with the exception of strength - underdeveloped - and perception... Er... just cos. * Early Life (45 pts) - Welsh 5(free), Athletics 1(5), Brawl 1(5), Charm 2(15), Folk Ken 1(5), Guile 2(15). * Later Life (3x15=45 pts) - Guile 3(+15), English 1(5), Craft: Sewing 1(5), Music 1(5), Charm 3(+15) - Some varied skills which have come in handy over the last two years in his new role. One problem with the flaw. Medieval children's clothing of the period was pretty much the same for boys and girls. The chances of a 6 y.o. noticing any difference, let alone beingt traumatised by it, seem very slight. --OldNick\Talk 01:28, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :No, he wasn't traumatised by a dress... He was traumatised by his parents, uncles, aunts and neighbours being slaughtered by... (fill in with giant/dragon/horde of flying leeches or whatever at this point... It was going to be English soldiers, but I have changed my mind on that) Anyway, actually, it doesn't matter too much the actual logic behind it. Entering his new life, he insists on wearing a dress/skirt.--Perikles 01:56, 7 April 2006 (PDT) XP Construction Season 3 Exposure XP gained * 1xp spent on English - Improving on the local language. * 1xp spent on Guile - Continued practice being a girl. * 1xp spent on Musical Instrument - Some casual flute practice in the evening. Winter 1221 13xp gained. * 13xp spent on Craft:Weaver - Training under Gertrude. Spring 1221 2xp gained. * 1xp spent on English - More improvement with the local language. * 1xp spent on Guile - What you see isn't always what you get, as Gruffydd says when provisioning. Summer 1221 2xp gained. * 1xp spent on Athletics - "If you want them to eat dust, you'll need a clean pair of heals'" as Gruffydd says. * 1xp spent on Brawl - Sometimes life can be hard and unavoidable scraps happen. Autumn 1221 2xp gained. * 1xp spent on Brawl - More unavoidable scraps. * 1xp spent on Guile - "It's important to put the right face on negotiations", as Gruffydd says. Winter 1222 4xp gained. * 4xp spend on English - Gossiping with Gertrude.